Necesidad Dependencia
by Nate River Birthday
Summary: Porque lo necesitaba. A él y a su patetico sentido de inferioridad. Mello necesitaba a Near y Near necesitaba a Mello. Simplemente eso.


**One Shot.**

**Necesidad = Dependencia.**

**Notas de autora:**_ esta fic nacio por casualidad, me gusta mucho esta pareja y quería plasmar como es que Near se desenvuelve frente al mundo que lo rodea :D, es un fic hecho sin animo de lucro. Espero que sea de su agrado._

Lo sentía.

¡Sí!

Sentía de nuevo ese incesante palpitar que lo molestaba cada día.

Sentía nuevamente como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos se desviaban hacia aquella figura endeble y frágil… a aquel cuerpo escuálido que no era nada atractivo y que temblaba a la menor ráfaga de viento que cruzaba por un resquicio de una puerta medio abierta.

Joder… eso era lo más irritante de todo, ¿porque no solo cerraba la maldita puerta?

—Hay cosas más interesantes que mirar a Near… —La persona que tenía al lado le dirigió una mirada divertida pero seria, con un cigarrillo en su boca y aquellos goggles tan característicos en él— ¿O es que te parece…?

—Claro que no—Lo interrumpió suspirando y dirigiendo su mirada a Matt—No estaba viendo a ese enano arrogante. Tsk, todo menos eso…

—Pues me parece que si Mello—El pelirrojo se medio rio—¿Tan difícil es para ti enfrentar la realidad?

—No se de que estas hablando—El rubio le dirigió un gesto de animadversión—Sé cuál es mi realidad y sé también que es lo que debo hacer para mejorarla. Tarde o temprano venceré a Near.

—¿Acaso yo hable de que lo venzas o no? —Calo un poco de su cigarrillo—Simplemente estoy diciendo que te mientes a ti mismo…—Matt le volvió a mirar reconociendo en los labios tensos de Mello la molestia que sentía por ser tan transparente, era más que obvio—… ¿Me equivoco?

—Tú más que nadie sabes cuánto odio a ese enano…

—Yo más que nadie te conozco—Le interrumpió Matt medio desganado de tener que explicarle a Mello lo que él ya tendría que haber sabido—No sabes cómo reaccionar ante Near y por eso te creaste aquel odio que dices profesarlo con todas tus fuerzas, pero lo que pasas inadvertido es la diversión que te causa tener algo con lo que pasar el tiempo aquí en la Wammy's House.

Mello bufó molesto ante la declaración del pelirrojo ¡Mierda! Odiaba eso, odiaba tener que admitir que tal vez era cierto…

No era el hecho de que Near fuera un antisocial que le gustaban los juguetes, claro que no, eso a él no le importaba lo mas mínimo, era el hecho de que sin ningún esfuerzo pudiera sobresalir más que él. Y al principio había sentido un tipo de admiración hacia el albino que con el paso del tiempo, o vale decir con el paso de todas sus victorias, se había convertido en una ira que hacía que lo odiara "con todas sus fuerzas", en medio de comillas porque él sabía que Near a pesar de ser alguien con una vasta inteligencia carecía de fuerza física. Y así se había armada una especie de lucha intelectual en el que los dos sabían no querían ni debían perder, el albino con aquellas indiferencia y el rubio con aquellas pretensión y arrogancia.

No le bastaba con ser mejor que los demás él quería ser mejor que Near.

Así de simple era eso.

Sin embargo Matt siempre lo hacía confundir, el creía haberse trazado ya una meta clara y definida pero su amigo veía a través de él. ¿Y si como decía Matt nada mas estaba dirigiendo su odio erróneamente a Near?

¡No! ¡Él no podía equivocarse…!

La campana para el descanso sonó en la Wammy's House interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, de mala gana Mello volvió a dirigir una rápida mirada al albino y se levantó buscando en sus bolsillos su manjar tan preciado, la barra de chocolate se irguió triunfante a pocos metros de su boca y el rubio olvido casi por completo todas sus preocupaciones cuando el sabor dulces y empalagoso le lleno la boca. Con una sonrisa torcida Mello ignoró la sarta de consejos que Matt le estaba dando en esos momentos "Recapacita.." "Ponte en el lugar de Near" "No querrás arrepentirte luego…"

¿Arrepentirse? Lo único que tenía claro es que Near no le caía nada bien…

* * *

Con cierto letargo se levantó del piso alfombrado y estrechó un robot entre sus brazos pasando enfrente de cierto rubio y pelirrojo que no hicieron mas que mirarlo con indiferencia fingida.

Nate River.

Así era como se llamaba. N en todo caso.

Se detuvo en el pasillo mirando hacia arriba y enroscándose con una mano un mechón de su cabello, el silencio le lleno al instante y pronto se regocijó de la tranquilidad del lugar. Era algo nato en él, no le gustaba los ruidos ni el bullicio estrepitoso. Miro esta vez al frente sintiendo suavemente las risas divertidas de sus compañeros de orfanato, sabía que en cuanto entrara aquellas inocentes y triunfantes carcajadas desaparecerían casi como por arte de magia. Él entraría lentamente a buscar sus tan preciados puzles en blanco, miraría fríamente de un lado a otro y fingiría que no le toma importancia, en aquel rincón apartado jugaría y oiría como los demás susurraban cosas de su persona, de su contrincante Mello y de su mejor amigo Matt.

Después de un largo rato también sentiría las miradas envidiosas de sus compañeros y después aquel sentimiento de indiferencia lo cubriría por completo, como un casco protector contra el resentimiento.

Pensaría, quizá, que así era la humanidad de todos modos. Una constante lucha por quien sería mejor que el otro, un debate intelectual por en que se debería de creer, sentimientos negativos. Ya casi podía percibir como todo aquello que había imaginado se hacía realidad, por instinto dirigió sus pasos a la sala y tal y como lo había deducido todo el mundo se calló, ¿Qué seguía después?

No podía evitar pensar, mientras caminaba con pasos tenues hacia sus juguetes, que su vida era una rutina diaria de un típico antisocial, no le importaba de todos modos, había sido llevado ali con el único objetivo de suplantara L cuando este ya no pudiera trabajar más de detective, ya sea muerto o vivo. No le impresionaba la parsimonia con la que pensaba eso, era de esperarse que un humano tarde o temprano muriera.

L mas que todo tenía más riesgos de morir que cualquier otro, lo sabía, él no le temía a la muerte, la enfrentaba como el destino a la que toda persona algún día llega, eso lo había deducido de las breves conversaciones que mantuvo L con todos sus predecesores. ¿A que le temía L entonces?

Near se sumió en un monologo interior concentrándose en averiguar aquellos pocos aspectos de la vida de su admirado L, era un hobby que compartía con los demás, averiguar cuanto pudiera de L, y estaba seguro que incluso Mello hacia eso. Agarró un avión de juguete y lo hizo volar por su alrededor esta vez con más sutileza y suavidad, sus blancos y largos dedos subían y bajaban con un aire despreocupado y juguetón mientras sentía como nuevos compañeros mantenían su mirada atenta sobre él.

Un olor dulzón pronto llego a sus fosas nasales y tratando de averiguar que era mientras se concentraba en la vida de L y en su avión Near pudo distinguir el chocolate, respingo un poco la nariz ante el aroma tan empalagoso, sin equivocarse podía deducir que pronto la ruda figura de cierto rubio aparecería con una sonrisa en el rostro pidiendo que le sirviesen inmediatamente una taza caliente de su preciado manjar…

—¡Chocolate!—Near bajo su avión de juguete al piso ¿realmente todo era tan predecible para él? —¡Matt, es chocolate! —Por la entonación que ponía Mello Near podía adivinar que esta con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya, hombre, ya lo note—Respondió el pelirrojo aburrido mirando hacia el frente, encontrándose de nuevo con la espalda del albino.

—Tsk… otra vez el—Mello empuño su manos—¿Qué no se cansa de seguirme?

—¿No serás tu el que lo esta siguiendo inconscientemente?

—¡Cállate, Matt! Enserio que no me puedes dar un descanso…—Dijo Mello para luego dirigirse a la pequeña figura de Near con aire arrogante, las miradas se posaron sobre él temiendo que nueva pelea empezaría Mello esta vez.

Near vio como un par de botas se posaron encima de su avión rompiéndole un ala, al instante dirigió su mirada a la cara enojada de Mello—¿Se te ofrece algo, Mello?

El rubio se enojó aún más, ¿solamente eso? "¿Se te ofrece algo, Mello?" —Near….—Susurró.

—Si no se te ofrece nada no veo la razón de seguir prestándote atención…—Concluyo Near ante el la respuesta del amante del chocolate, volviendo su mirada a su avión destrozado.

—¿No te cansas de estar siempre donde yo estoy? —La pregunta de Mello lo tomo desprevenido—¿Qué no sabes que verte me repugna? Y aun así tu…

Near supo reconocer que Mello no podía encontrar las palabras correctas para poder expresarse, era su turno —Te equivocas, yo no te sigo simplemente creo que es mera casualidad el que nos encontremos…—Hizo una pausa—En todo caso si te molesta mi presencia pudo marcharme ahora si es lo que deseas.

Una ruido estrepitoso resonó por todo el lugar Mello había termino de hacer trizas el juguete de Near—¡¿Piensas que así me harías un favor?! —El rubio termino de explotar—No necesito de tus malditos favores.

—¿Acaso el que sea mejor que tu te enoja?, Mello… siempre te has dejado llevar por tus emociones—Eso fue lo último que Mello pudo resistir odiaba el tono tan indiferente en que Near le hablaba, sin ningún timbre ni emoción en su voz, casi como un muñeco sin vida. En menos de un minuto la figura de Near cayó estrepitosamente al piso seguido de la respiración agitada de Mello que le había dado un golpe justo en medio del pecho.

Las miradas consternadas de los demás no le importaron, ese enano arrogante le había provocado…—Tú no eres mejor que yo—Sentencio viendo al albino tratar de incorporarse inútilmente.

—Ese es tu defecto…—Near le hablo pausadamente—cuando no puedes rebatir eficazmente un insulto usas la fuerza bruta.

—¡Tu..!

—¡¿Qué paso aquí?! —Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Roger que con un aire preocupado entraba a la sala a tratar de arreglar el asunto—¿Near? ¿Mello?

El rubio chasqueo la lengua sonoramente ya sabiendo la reprimenda que iba a recibir de Roger, después de todo no era la primera vez que golpeaba a Near… ni la última por lo que podía ver—¡Mello ¿acaso tu…?!

—Yo lo hice—Mello pudo percibir como la misma frase se repitió dos veces en la sala, sorprendido dirigió su mirada al blanco cabello de su rival—¿Eh?

—¿Quién lo hizo? —Volvió a preguntar Roger.

—Yo—De nuevo Mello noto como su frase se volvía a repetir al mismo tiempo.

—Señor Roger yo lo hice—Mello miro a Near consternado ¿era un tipo de pesadilla? ¿una ilusión? ¿un mundo paralelo acaso? ¿Por qué Near se estaba inculpando?

—¿Tu, Near? —Roger miró a Mello arrugando el ceño en señal de reflexión.

—¿Debo dar más explicaciones? —Interrogo el albino esta vez parándose de repente, llevando consigo el robot que había tirado en el piso.

Roger entrecerró la mirada y se dio la vuelta con una clara orden—Sígueme.

Near hizo caso omiso del tono que uso el hombre para mandarlo, mientras Matt veía divertido el lio en que Mello se metía muchas veces el rubio yacía parado sin poder expresar lo que sus ojos habían visto. ¿Alguien le estaba jugando una broma?

—¿Por qué?... —Le pregunto a Near después de un largo rato de silencio, oyendo como de nuevo los demás niños de la Wammy's House volvían a sus rutinas diarias—¿Es por lastima?

Near le miro a los ojos esta vez con una sonrisa extraña, torcida… los labios curvados del albino le provocaron un tipo de temblor que le recorrió la columna vertebral. La extraña forma que tenía Near de sonreír era otra cosa por la que lo odiaba.

Nada era normal en ese enano…

—Mello, te reconozco como un digno contrincante, no hay razón para tenerte lastima—Near se enrosco el cabello—Pero creo que esta vez eres tú el que me debe un favor.

Sin mas que decir dio media vuelta y se fue, cruzando la puerta pudo de nuevo advertir como otra pequeña sonrisa traviesa surcaba sus labios.

Hace poco rato había deducido todo lo que iba a ser su dia, las miradas envidiosas, el chocolate, los juguetes y hasta la vida de L. No importaba como siempre le había parecido que el mundo en el que vivía era aburrido y monótono, como todo ser humano cualquiera puede depender de una rutina diaria, pero también siempre había alguien que tenía que romper aquellos esquemas, aquellos cánones en que se desenvolvían las vidas de las personas.

Siempre se necesitaba de alguien que le pudiera devolver la vida a su desgastada rutina.

—Mello…—Sus pasos se apresuraron mientras imaginaba la consternación por la que estuviera pasando el amante de los chocolates. Mello era aquello que hacía que ningún día fuera igual a los demás. ¿Era equivocado verlo de esa manera? , ¿Era equivocado ver a Mihael Keehl como alguien con quien alejar el aburrimiento?

Los dos se usaban al mismo tiempo. Mello poniéndolo en un altar para poderlo superar y él viéndolo como alguien con quien podía variar su rutina. Quizá era una relación de afecto-odio algo enfermiza, pero estaba seguro que incluso para el rubio era algo necesario.

Detuvo sus pasos.

Para el Mello era necesario…

¿La razón?

No la podría definir claramente y no quería perder su tiempo en algo que sabía no iba a tener resultado de todos modos…

Llevo su mano a la región en que se alojaba su corazón latiente, aquel órgano que transportaba sangre por un microsegundo se había vuelto loco, casi como una maquina descompuesta que no hacia mas que trabajar rápidamente para poder mantenerse funcionando. Sus latidos eran confusos y medio dolorosos…

¿Una arritmia?

¿Había algo de lógico en ello?

Sus latidos se habían vuelto tan rápidos al ver como Mello le agradecía con la mirada que no pudo mas que fingir indiferencia y concluir con unas cuantas afirmaciones que estaba seguro habían dejado más confundido al rubio.

Por un momento cerro los ojos y dejo que los pensamientos fluyan, Mello y él eran dependientes el uno del otro aunque no quisieran admitirlo, en su caso ya lo había admitido pero sabía que la terquedad del rubio superaba incluso su racionalidad.

¿Era justificado entonces la lucha constante de quien era mejor que el otro?

—Por supuesto…—Susurro Near entre el silencio reinante.

Toda persona tenía su némesis…

Así cada Mello tenía su Near y viceversa.

¿Había lógica en eso?

Claro que no… y asi era mejor.

**_"Las mejores cosas de este mundo carecen de racionalidad y lógica."_**

**_Reviews!_**


End file.
